Heavy Containment Zone
The Heavy Containment Zone is the second zone the player comes across during their escape. The Heavy Containment Zone, as its name suggests, deals with the more heavier containment of more dangerous LTF's, such as LTF-106. This zone is characterized by metallic hallways and short ceilings. Rooms Metal Hallways Metal hallways are, as their name suggests, hallways in the shape of cylinders. There are four different variations of this room; one variation will have their lights black out and spawn LTF-173 in front of the player. The second variation has the lights black out, but LTF-173 will not spawn. A third variation features a gas pipe and an electricity box. Finally, the fourth variation is where Decontamination Gas will spew out, blinding the players view, so it is recommended the player wears a gas mask upon the event. Grated Hallway The grated hallway is a cramped hallway with a metallic grate running along the length of the floor and ceiling. Players entering this hallway should be cautious of LTF-106, who has a chance to spawn in this room. She will generally emerge from the left side of the wall, and stop in the middle, looking around. If she spots the player, she will give chase. Therefore, it is recommended the player crouch and back out of the room to avoid detection. She will then continue through the other wall, making it safe to pass. Gas Catwalk The Gas Catwalk is a two-way catwalk with a line of pipes that spray decontamination gas at the player. There is a likely chance for LTF-173 to spawn, so it is recommended to wear a gas mask upon entry of this room. Large Testing Chamber This chamber features a two-level room with balconies on either side and a massive gap in the middle. The room itself is highly symmetrical, meaning navigating it is relatively easy. Going left leads to a blast door that can only be accessed through a DNA scanner. The right side reveals a set of metal stairs leading down to the base floor. Going all the way down leads to the bottom floor of the room, and it is here that LTF-682s document can be found. Grabbing the document, however, leads to decontamination gas being deployed and a voice over the intercom states, "You are not leaving alive." Small Server Room The small server room is one of two locations where LTF-096 can be found. There are two doors leading into this room, which are separated by a locked door in the outside hallway. Four small windows that look into the room line the wall, two on each side of the locked door. There is electrical equipment that needs to be turned on in order to be able to escape that room. Once in the hallway to the small server room, a cutscene will play where an enraged LTF-096 brutally dismembers an unfortunate guard, causing blood to splatter over the windows and some parts of the room itself. Once the scene is finished, the doors open back up, and the player must enter the room to get around. The player has to flip all three switches in order to escape the room, as upon entry, the doors lock behind the player. The best way to navigate this room is to constantly look at the ground, avoiding any sort of contact with LTF-096. When the three switches are flipped, the doors will open. Caution is advised, however, because LTF-173 is known to spawn behind the locked doors. Maintenance Tunnels The Maintenance Tunnels are located deep beneath the actual facility, and can be used to reach different parts of the facility if the player hasn't found a code for the blast door. The tunnels themselves are very dark, making them hard to navigate. A first aid kit and LTF-500-01 can be found in a small room at corners of the tunnel. The exit to the tunnels is a second elevator located on the opposite side of the first one. LTF-106 is known to spawn frequently in the tunnel, so the player is heavily advised to save up their sprint bar unless they actually need it. Using the elevators to leave the tunnels should be enough to escape it, but ensure that LTF-106 is far away enough from the elevator so she won't phase through the elevator walls themselves and get the player. Warhead Room A very small, circular, room with a nuclear warhead in the very center. To enter the room itself, use an elevator that leads down to it. A level 5 keycard is required. Once the player walks around the warhead, they will discover a door that requires a level 5 keycard to open. inside the room is the control panel for the two warheads labeled "Remote Detonation Omega Warheads" and "Remote Detonation Alpha Warheads". Switching these levers off changes the game's endings. a document written by Dr. Harp and a ballistic vest can also be found here. LTF-106's Containment Chamber The door that leads into LTF-106's chamber requires a level 3 keycard to be accessed. The catwalk that appears after the door is open leads to a control room. That room contains a monitor peering into LTF-106's containment chamber, two switches, and a button. A document about a recall protocol for LTF-106, the main purpose for this room, can also be found. A door in the back of the room leads down to the ground floor of LTF-106's chamber. Once there, the player can see the containment chamber; a sealed container likely made of steel surrounded by an iron fence. LTF-513's Containment Chamber Depending on the side the player comes from, this chamber requires a keycard to be accessed. It contains three rooms; one room has a shelf with a document on it and a door that requires a keycard, the second room is a metal corridor in the shape of an "L", with a large hole in one of its' walls, leading to the third room, LTF-513's actual containment chamber. LTF-895's Containment A mostly vertical chamber that holds LTF-895 which can be entered using a level 2 keycard. The staircase is watched over by a camera and a control room can be found on the players immediate left upon entering the room. The control room has a CCTV monitor, which, when stared at begins disturbing hallucinations and can eventually kill the player, due to LTF-895's memetic effects. While in the control room, a lever can be pulled which turns off camera monitoring for SCP-895, stopping it's effects. A spiral staircase leading down to SCP-895 itself will reveal a dead guard at the bottom of the staircase, and continuing forward will reveal the coffin. Walking into the room where the coffin is will cause LTF-106 to spawn. If the player outruns her and returns to LTF-895's chamber, LTF-106 will not return to attack again. A Level 4 Keycard can also be found in the room where the coffin is, lying on the ground, right-hand side of the entrance. Category:Locations Category:Game